2.1 Field of the Invention
The exemplary, illustrative technology herein relates to cable gland assemblies, methods of use, and methods of manufacturing cable gland assemblies. In particular, the exemplary, illustrative technology relates to improved cable gland assemblies and methods of manufacturing of cable gland assemblies for attaching shielded cables to device enclosures, bulkheads, panels, and the like.
2.2 The Related Art
Entering an electronic device enclosure with a cable conventionally includes terminating the cable with a connector and mounting a mating connector on the device enclosure wall. The cable connector includes either pins or sockets, which terminate the conductors of the cable and interface with mating pins or sockets of the enclosure connector. The interfaced cable and enclosure connectors create a bulky, stiff structure at the enclosure wall whereas it is often desirable to have a low profile, flexible connection. Connectors are thus often required to be as small as possible which makes it difficult for assemblers to physically connect the cable wires to the connector pins or sockets. Furthermore, connectors or cable glands on device enclosures, panels, bulkheads, or the like are typically permanently attached, making it difficult to exchange one connector for another as may be required if, for example, an existing connector is damaged or if there is otherwise a need to install a different connector.
Shielded cables are typically terminated by connectors that include electrically conductive elements, such as a metal screen or metal housing. An electrically conductive cable shielding layer of the cable is stretched over the electrically conductive element and clamped or crimped in place such that cable shielding and housing together provide EMI shielding or a Faraday shield for conductors or wires of the cable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,341 entitled SHIELDED CONNECTOR AND METHOD OF PRODUCING THE SAME issued to Osenberg on Jul. 12, 2011 includes cable shielding of a cable stretched over metallic screening which is arranged over a metallic connector housing. The cable shielding is held in place by a crimp sleeve. The cable includes conductors which are secured to male pins of the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,206 entitled EMI SHIELDED CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY, issued to Lewis on Feb. 21, 1984 includes cable shielding stretched over a ferrule and secured with an overlying ferrule clamp. A braided covering of the cable conductors is formed into a pig tail and held in place in the interior of the connector housing with potting material.
However one problem with both of these conventional connectors is a lack of appropriate weather-tight sealing elements to moisture seal the cable gland and the enclosure housing that the cable gland interfaces with in a manner that improves performance in harsh environmental conditions or provides protection against damage even for submersion in liquids.
Additionally, neither reference discloses securing cable strength members in a potting material to improve the cable pull-out or tensile strength.
Definitions
The following definitions are used throughout, unless specifically indicated otherwise:
TERMDEFINITIONCable glandA device for passing a cable or tube into an enclosurewhile providing strain relief and sealing out liquid anddry contaminates.EMIElectromagnetic Interference